Objects in the Mirror are Closer than they Appear
by freifraufischer
Summary: Swan Queen / Dragon Queen. During the waning days of the curse Regina Mills and Emma Swan had a doomed affair that was not supposed to mean anything to either one. But things never work out like they are supposed to in Regina Mills life. Flashbacks to the years of her marriage to King Leopold as the Queen is pursued by Maleficent after she helped her remember who she was.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a prequel fic to my season 2 story _A Moment Deferred_, but does not require knowledge of that fic to read this one. The chapters will (usually) alternate between season 1 Storybrooke and the last years of Regina's marriage to King Leopold while she is involved with Maleficent. _

_The events of chapter one begin shortly after 1.09_

* * *

"You know your meetings with the City Council would go better if you dressed a little more like a Sheriff and a little less like Dog the Bounty Hunter." Regina said as they walked out of a meeting that she'd wager both of them enjoyed about as much has having dental work done. Back home. Not that Emma knew where home was. Not that she even wanted to remember home. Particularly not the court dentist.

"Hey, dog has more tattoos... and less hair."

"I'm not so sure, he's got some long flowing blond locks."

"Wait a second..." Emma slowed to a stop. "You actually know what Dog the Bounty Hunter looks like, Madam Mayor?"

Regina smiled. "I may not be up on all your bail-bonds-person lore, but I do own a television." And a frequent problem sleeping at night she added to herself.

Emma shook her head, "Regina Mills has a sense of humor. Who would have thought it?"

Emma was still shaking her head and walked down stairs towards the door to the Sheriff's office and Regina stopped at the door to her own office, "I want that budget report before the end of business tomorrow!"

Emma waved her hand in answer an Regina was reasonably sure there might have been a finger sticking up. Regina breathed in and out for a moment to stop herself from setting the woman on fire before she remembered, sadly, that in this land she couldn't set people on fire. At least not without gasoline and a match. But that was somewhat appealing most days with the new Sheriff.

Until she remember that killing her would rather miss the point of trying to stop her from fulfilling her destiny if she caused the curse to break anyway by default. She wondered if perhaps Emma Swan could be convinced to kill herself in a freak barbecue accident and solve the problem for her.

She walked to the window to watch Emma cross the street.

Because obsession had always worked out so well for her, Regina reminded herself, only to see her son running up to her to share what she was certain was the latest in the plan to destroy her.

Because that was the kind of day Regina Mills was having.

Or was it lifetime. At least in her previous life there had been a limited amount of paperwork people expected from her by a particular date. As tempting as it was to go down stairs and interrupt the seditious meeting with her own son, there was a school board meeting that night and she would rather have next year's budget figures ready even at the expense of daydreaming about new and interesting ways to kill Emma Swan.

* * *

"What is this?" Emma walked into her office without knocking. She rarely did knock but the demands were new. The perks of having to deal with her directly rather than through Graham she supposed.

"It's your revised budget figures."

Regina said without even looking up. She knew what she'd had her assistant send over that morning. "And a proposal for having more patrols around the town. Make the citizens feel safe to see Storybrooke's finest outside of Granny's dinner."

"Safe? The most significant crime in this town is an epidemic of cats in trees."

"And I suppose you think I put them there?"

Emma tilted her head slightly annoyed. "Is this some sort of twisted plan to keep me away from Henry?"

"I could point out, Miss. Swan, that as I am his mother, I shouldn't really have to come up with plans, twisted or otherwise to keep you away from him.

"Or you could stop abusing your office."

"It's not abuse of my office to tell you to do your job, Sheriff." She got up from her chair and walked around the desk. She was a little satisfied every time she caught Emma in a full body scan and she resolved to wear fewer turtle necks if the view was so distracting. "As it happens, it's not about Henry. I have ... resigned myself for the moment... to the fact that I can't get rid of you and I've decided to wait out your worst instincts. When you discover being a parent is actually hard work and decide to run."

Regina looked her right in the eyes and as she could see the other woman's vulnerability and self doubt she smiled.

"Now do you have an actual reason to be in my office besides the daily dose of insubordination." Emma was breathing quickly, and Regina could see a vain pulsing on the side of her neck. "We've tried the punching each other thing already and it didn't really get us anywhere. Any other ideas?"

The kiss that came next shouldn't have been a surprise. Later Regina was sure she could pin point exactly when the sheriff decided to do it. Probably before she walked in the door of the office.

"For an ex con you aren't a bad kisser." Regina said more appreciatively than she intended.

"Are you really so sheltered up here that you don't know you just walked into a couple dozen lesbian prison jokes, Madam Mayor?"

"This is Maine, Sheriff, not the moon." Regina did casually walk over to the door to the office and lock it. What was going to happen next had been, she realized, probably inevitable for weeks. But that still didn't mean she wanted Sydney Glass to walk in on it. Art of Emma Swan misbehaving might be useful and entertaining but not in her office with her.

The optics of that as a blackmail subject were less than desirable.

Emma looked at her. "Do we set some sort of rules?"

"Probably, but you did just walk into my office and kiss me without asking so boundaries don't seem to be your strong suit. Which I could have told you already."

"I still hate your guts."

"Trust me it's mutual," Regina said as she started to unbutton Emma's blouse and pushed her up against a wall.

Because this was also apparently, the kind of day Regina Mills was having.

And she wasn't going to object.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter takes place several months after the flashbacks in 4.14 Enter the Dragon_

* * *

Regina had slipped out of the party early, but because obsessing wasn't something you could stop doing, she was now watching the crowd from the balcony of her room. Or rather she was watching Snow White as young men tripped over themselves to gain the favor of a dance.

"There is obsession, and then there is obsessing."

The sound of the voice made her jump, and she turned quickly to see Maleficent with her small wry smile, dressed in a stunning black gown and her staff in hand.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I didn't." She disappeared and appeared again inches from Regina's face.

"That's a neat trick... but where is the colored smoke." Rumple and her mother always translocated with smoke.

"Rumplestiltskin likes to be a bit showy."

Regina laughed. "He said the same thing about you." She found that even with Maleficent in her bedroom, where she most certainly shouldn't be especially with a ball going on downstairs, she was comfortable with her. "I didn't expect to see you ..."

"Yes, well, after watching Brier Rose cry the mother's lament," She smiled at that, "And making sure her dear sweet bud's true love wouldn't be kissing anyone, I thought I would come and see what your thorn looked like."

Regina's smile turned into a sneer and she nodded for Maleficent to come to the balcony. In the shadows she could see but not be seen. "The prissy little princess down there, in the white gown, and the vastly unhealthy obsession with her own purity is Snow White."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Who names a child Snow White and then raises them obsessed with purity. Isn't that a bit much?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "This family has problems understanding priorities and values." Like love, Regina silently added, but she didn't want this powerful sorceress to laugh at her.

"What did she do to you?" Maleficent reached up and gently stroked a bit of Regina's hair from her face.

"A story for another time." It seemed to intimate to share, and Maleficent nodded, understanding like no one had ever understood Regina.

"A story for later." She tilted her head. "I thought perhaps you might enjoy a little escape."

"I would... except the doors have been locked for the night."

Maleficent's eyes flashed with anger.

"Locked... as in those doors?" She pointed to the ones to Regina's chambers. "Your husband locks you in?"

"When the King goes to bed, and thus I am not required to attend him, the steward locks mine." Regina said simply.

"Bastard." Maleficent said simply.

Regina smiled. "I do believe that the royal parentage is very carefully assured. But the point is taken generally."

"Well, luckily for us, we need not worry about locks... or doors."

She took Regina's hands in hers, closed her eyes and they were no longer standing in Regina's chambers, but on a hillside distant from the castle. Regina couldn't help but grin. Magic fascinated her so much these days, so little else in her life did, and looked up at Maleficent's eyes and there was at twinkle there.

"Would you teach me how to do that?"

"Better let Rumplestiltskin get to it in his time. The Dark One is rather proprietary over his students." She touched Regina's face again. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to teach you other things."

Regina smiled more, "Like what?"

Maleficent leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Regina was shocked at first. The only two people who had kissed her were Daniel and the King. The memory of Daniel's gentle lips and soft touch kept her up at night when she dwelled on it. The king had all the grace of an over enthusiastic hunting dog, leaving more slobber on her face than much else to remember. She looked up into the other woman's eyes in wonder. Maleficent was more direct than Daniel, but there was grace and care that the King never showed. Her tongue slipped into Regina's mouth and time seemed to stop as they drew each other's breath.

Maleficent herself seemed a little hesitant. "I hope that I did not overstep myself. I've just been thinking of you ever since I dropped you off at that wretched castle." The reserved sorceress tilted her head. "You could say something, Regina."

"You... you didn't overstep. I just have never kissed a woman... and haven't been kissed like that in a very long time." She tilted her head and smiled. "Well... ever."

"You helped me find myself, Regina. Would you let me help you find who you are."

Regina blushed. "I think I would like that very much. I don't have many people to talk to. Besides Rumple... and he's ..."

"The Dark One."

"An jackass is actually what I was going to say."

Maleficent laughed, it was hearty and perhaps the first time the dragon-lady had done so in a very long time. "For someone as nervous as you were when we met you really do have fire in you, Regina."

Regina smiled. "From you, I will take that as a supreme compliment."

"From me it is."

And they kissed again as the fireworks began over the castle ball in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry opened the door of the Mercedes and ran towards school clutching his lunch box and without saying goodbye. He barely waited for the car to stop. She watched him with sad eyes and wished she knew how to fix things. Wished she knew how she'd broken them really. Except that she always broke everything she touched.

"Good day, Madam Mayor." Mary Margaret Blanchard said with a nervous smile. Regina just fixed Snow White with a glare and peeled out of the parking lot nearly running her over. Or at least coming close enough to make the mousey little school teacher step back.

One had to take some small pleasures in the day.

She pulled out onto main street to head towards town hall, her mind still on Henry when she saw flashing lights in her rear view mirror and heard the noise of a siren starting behind her. Pulling over to the side of the road she rolled down her window.

"What can I do for you Barney Fife?"

"Really, you watch entirely more TV than I would have expected." Emma said with a puzzled look.

"Sheriff Swan, I do have a town to run..."

"And I'm sure town business is very pressing. But you see, I was out doing the extra patrols I was told were needed to reassure the citizenry after our massive arboreal cat related crime spree when I saw you roll through a stop sign. I know you wouldn't want to receive any special treatment so I'm going to have to write you up for the moving violation."

Regina gritted her teeth as Emma very slowly wrote up the ticket and explained to her in words one might use for a five year old where to sign. Regina was getting madder and madder until she tossed the ticket in her passenger side.

"Are we done?"

"Have a nice day, Madam Mayor."

Emma gave a cheery wave and Regina pondered again ways without magic that she could set the woman on fire. She wore enough hair spray she could just probably set a match to her hair and it'd go up in an inferno.

What was a happy enough thought that she managed not to run anyone over between the school and the town hall. But the traffic ticket was still playing in the back of her mind by lunch time and no amount of reports on pothole diameter could get the damn woman off her mind. With a growl she picked up the ticket, shoved it in the pocket of her coat and told her secretary she was heading down to the Sheriff's office.

Emma was of course, not there, probably sitting in Granny's eating lunch off the kids menu. She should leave of course. Be the bigger person. Be the queen she was even if no one knew it.

Except letting things go had never been her strong suit. So she sat down at Emma's desk and opened a few drawers, tsking at the one filled with pop tarts and hoping she doesn't actually feed those things to Henry.

She spun in the chair taking in her enemy's space until her eyes landed on the boots sitting on a filing cabinet. Graham's boots. It seemed like a strange thing to miss a man whose heart you crushed. But even Regina knew she wasn't a woman without contradiction. She didn't love him, but she missed him. She didn't regret killing him, but she wished it hadn't been so easy. Or so hard. But mostly she wished that Emma Swan would get the hell out of her life.

"You like my chair Madam Mayor?" A voice asked from behind her.

"I do..." She turned and smiled. "I thought we should talk about what happened."

"The ticket can be paid at the clerk of court ... you know... the one down the hall from your office."

She wanted to reach out and snap her neck. But she couldn't do that either. "I understand childish attempts at irritation are one way to deal with romantic feelings you don't understand."

"I do not have romantic feelings for you Regina." Emma put her coffee down and grudgingly sat in the chair opposite her own desk.

"We could actually be adults and talk about what happened."

"You are not an adult."

"I'm not the one throwing a petulant fit." Regina observed, glad at least that she had the upper hand here. "I'm not ashamed of sex."

"It's not the sex I'm ashamed of."

Regina smiled at the idea that she'd made the Savior ashamed of something. Even if she wouldn't admit it. "Well than good. We can establish some rules for it."

"We don't need rules because it won't happen again."

The smile widened. "Would you care to wager?"

"You want bet on if we have sex again?" Emma asked incredulously.

"If we do I set the rules."

"And if we don't...? Madam Mayor, you realize how nuts this sounds?"

It wouldn't be the first time someone had called her crazy for playing with fire. Regina slowly got up from the chair and smiled as she approached Emma, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "If you don't know why it happened in the first place, Sheriff, you'll have no way of saying it won't happen again."

Regina grinned at the mixed look of confusion and annoyance. So easy to play. So like her mother that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow was still grieving her darling little pony. The stable master had convinced the king that it should be put down when it was found cursed. The court had been shocked, the Queen playing it as much as everyone else, and Leopold sent his men to investigate the families of the riders that Snow had beaten in competitions. After all, who would have motive to curse an innocent creature and crush his daughter's heart.

Regina was both happy that no one suspected her-or anyone inside the castle-but annoyed that everyone seemed to be so mystified as to why anyone might dislike perfect little bratty Snow White. Even if they didn't see her for the murdering little bitch she was, surely they didn't all live in a delusion that no one could hate the royal family.

But of course they did think that. And that was the thing that annoyed her the most. Because in her clearest moments Regina knew her anger and rage were not that well hidden. If no one could conceive that anyone would hate Snow White, than truly no one had looked at her. Looked at her in years really.

Except Rumplestiltskin. And Maleficent. And Rumple always had his own agenda...

... but Maleficent?

The kiss had been soft... nice... she'd even have called it nervous if she believed that a powerful sorceress could be nervous around someone like her. She had thought about that kiss the entire night, and then tried to not to think about it the entire next day as she sat with her lace work listening to Snow recite her latest school lessons. The history of the ogre wars. Except it was a water down and romanticized history. Nothing too bloody or frightening for little Snow White. Daddy's orders. Her own childhood tutors would have been roasted alive had they wasted her time with such drivel.

Her mother was a practical woman. And there wasn't a practical mind in this entire kingdom it seemed.

What could the kiss have meant. The evening really. Because surely Maleficent must want something from her. But she hadn't asked anything. Simply taken her away from all of this for a few hours.

And kissed her.

She wasn't naive of sexual matters. Not anymore. It wasn't all about love and magic. Magic was cold, and brutal, and hard. And Maleficent was all of those things, but also not.

"Regina would you take me to the horse market?" Snow asked with her petulant little smile.

"Surely the stable master would be a better choice."

Snow smiled. "But you are a better judge of horse flesh than he is. You're the best rider in the kingdom."

Regina wanted to sneer, but what came was a smile. "You know that you probably aren't going to find as good a mount as the one you lost?"

Snow nodded sadly. "I know... I miss him."

Regina forced herself to put a hand on the girls' shoulder. "We all lose things we love, Snow." _And you will lose everything over and over again if I can have my revenge..._

But even as they walked in the market, and the merchants bowed and people cleared their path before the king's soldiers had to do it for them, it wasn't the monster child she was thinking. But the dragon woman. There had been no more than a kiss that night. She'd expected something angry and cold. After all Maleficent was both of those things as much as Regina was filled with rage and passion. And thoughts about that kiss invaded her thoughts all, and all evening, and probably would all night she knew.

She heard the key turn in the lock on her chamber door and she petulantly thought about unlocking it with her magic. She could at least do that even if she still couldn't make a respectable fireball. But unlocking the door didn't mean freedom, and at least it meant there would be no summons for that evening. For ever part of her that hated the sound of that lock, another part was relieved.

"Are you ready?"

Regina jumped at the voice and turned to see Maleficent standing there.

"Ready for what?"

"To see the world outside your window, little one." Maleficent offered a hand and a raised eyebrow. But not a smile. There was a nice honesty to the fact that Maleficent didn't smile all the time. Leopold was always urging Regina to smile. As if happiness would come if she pretended to be happy.

"What do you want, Maleficent."

The other woman tilted her head to the side, and Regina was reminded of the lizards in the royal menagerie. "Everyone always wants something from you don't they."

"Everyone wants something from everyone. That's human nature."

"You are very much your mother's daughter."

Regina winced, and Maleficent looked surprised.

"Or perhaps not very much at all. You are a complicated, woman, little one."

"You still want something." Regina managed. She was excited by the attention from Maleficent. More than a little awestruck. But she had been burned enough to know that such attention usually cost her.

"I am interested in something." Maleficent admitted as she moved closer and touched her hair.

"What?"

"I am interested in your fire. You burn so intensely, Regina. Even if your fireballs are still rather pathetic."

"They set one of King Stefan's men on fire for you."

"Yes, well," Maleficent moved around her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You'll find men are rather easy to light on fire. Women though, they burn in many more interesting ways."

"You kissed me." Regina said flatly.

Maleficent smiled. "I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to," she cupped her cheek, "And I seem to remember you kissed me back."

"I wanted to." Regina admitted quietly.

"Than what is the problem?"

_Me_. Regina thought. But she didn't articulate it. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you like. I haven't gotten to stretch my wings much in a very long time."

Regina raised an eyebrow and tried not to look too excited. "You are going to let me ride you again?"

Maleficent smiled, clearly not saying what was crossing her mind, "Where do you want to go, little one?"

"The coast." She said automatically without even thinking about it. "When I was a child we lived near the sea. I miss the smell of the ocean."

"The coast it is, than..." Maleficent took her hand with a small smile and they translocated out of the rooms and the castle and the kingdom that trapped her soul for another nighttime adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The events of this chapter occur shortly after 1.11._

* * *

The first time they'd had sex it had been angry, with each of them at different points pushing the other against walls, and although Regina couldn't say for certain she was willing to bet she wasn't the only one who found the odd bruise from the encounter. Emma Swan certainly seemed to be determined that it wouldn't happen again. Regina was actually rather certain that it would. She could see the way the sheriff looked at her when she thought no one else could see.

And she'd have more control if she gave the other woman the rope to tie herself up. Metaphorically of course. Though Regina wouldn't have objected to a bit of the real thing. But she couldn't allow herself to get too far ahead in her plans for Emma Swan.

There was more than one way to destroy a Savior.

_"Miss. Swan, you'll sit down immediately or so help me..."_

_"What? You'll punish me?"_

It had been so easy to play her. So easy to make her make all the wrong choices. Though it hadn't been a challenge it had been one thing Regina hadn't had in ages. It had been fun. And she sensed, as she'd taken apart the Sheriff and all her pretensions of being on the side of righteousness, that the next thing would fall as well.

"Are you more mad that I won or that you showed your true colors in some weird quest to prove I'm a bad person." Regina wore a nice respectable skirt... that showed off just the right amount of leg and accented all the right curves. And she made sure that the blouse fit in just the right way to have maximum affect before she went after the Sheriff before she sought her out at Granny's.

"I have no desire to talk to you, Madam Mayor."

"Oh, I think you have a lot of desires. Really, Emma, punish you? You said that in front of the entire town. Your friend Miss. Blanchard must have been scandalized."

"She's a school teacher, not a nun."

"I know what she is." Regina tried her best to hide her contempt, but that was like hiding a raging fire.

"What is your problem with her."

"My business."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Regina."

"I thought we could meet tomorrow morning after I drop Henry off at school. Discuss how you are going to work within the rules from now on."

"It's not happening again. I told you that."

"Whatever are you talking about?" She said innocently, "I was referring to perhaps arranging for you to take some classes in the limits of your police power. Say the constitution, or maybe we should start with parental rights."

"You are a massive bitch, Madam Mayor."

"People always say that about women with power over them."

"People also always say that about actual bitches."

Regina smiled. This was exactly what she needed. Emma worked up and angry. "My office. 8AM sharp?" She stood up, smoothing her skirt and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know you want to play nice Emma. Playing rough will only get you in trouble."

* * *

Emma was the one who pushed her against the wall this time with a kiss that was both desperate and a bit longing. Regina could smell desperation and longing a mile away. She'd used it and been it enough times.

"I see we've given up pretending it wasn't going to happen again?" She asked with an innocent little smile as she pulled Emma's shirt from her pants and moved her hands up inside.

"Once more." Emma breathed as her tongue pushed past Regina's lips.

Regina smiled. "No dear, it's not going to work like that. I don't do serial one night stands."

"Even if it's 8:30 in the morning?"

"Not my doing that you are late. Besides, I told you. If it happened again I got to set the rules."

"You are such a control freak." Emma groaned.

Regina sucked on her lip and looked up at her a big wide smile. Perhaps the most genuine one Emma had ever seen from her. She was winning. "Rule number one. No one knows."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like this is something I'm going to be telling Leroy or shouting all over town."

"That's the same thing. Rule number two. It doesn't happen in my house when my son is home."

"You and Graham..."

There was anger welling up in Regina at this woman's nerve to bring him up. "I am an adult Miss. Swan, what happened in my home between Graham and I was never your business. But I'm having enough trouble with my son because of you. I won't be the bad guy in this."

Emma actually seemed to see the logic in that and nodded.

"I keep a room at Granny's..."

"That's sure to be private." Emma rolled her eyes.

"The Lucas women know better than to gossip about what they my suspect. Number three..." Regina gave a little grin. "You'll come when I call."

"I'm not some sort of pet, Regina."

"Oh no, you are not anything like that domesticated." She smiled and kissed her as she moved a hand up her shirt.

"I don't piss on the carpets and chew on the shoes." Emma commented.

"Well than I'm sure this will be an interesting relationship." Regina smiled as she gave one of Emma's breasts a squeeze through her bra.

"Rule number 5." Emma said quietly. "You try to be less of an asshole to me. At least while we're doing... this."

Regina actually found herself a little surprised at the assertion. "That's ... not an unreasonable request."

Emma was clearly surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"You said try. That doesn't mean I have to achieve that goal. Just make a reasonable good faith effort."

"You sound like a lawyer."

"I'm an educated woman."

Emma kissed her again, this time hard and not allowing Regina to take control of it, "Rule number 6," Emma said after it was done. "No complications. I hate you, you hate me... this is just... sex."

"This means nothing," Regina agreed.

It meant nothing but the entire world, Regina knew. Because she was the Queen, and this was the Savior, and her hand was down her pants.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen's Garden still belonged to another woman. One Regina hated without having ever met. It was supposed to be space that she could retreat to away from the day to day of running the castle for her husband, of managing the servants and dealing with the teenage brat. But it wasn't. For one because the King forbid her from changing a thing. Only the apple tree was hers. The only part of this place not set in aspic by a dead queen. It stood proud and alone. Just like her. And she became more and more fond of it because the tree was strong and hearty and nothing like the delicate roses that needed constant attention from the gardeners and yet were so prized by Snow and her father.

She had once asked if perhaps, as she wasn't to change the Queen's Garden if she might have one of the smaller ones to do as she pleased with. Leopold had seemed confused. Why would she need a second garden if she had the beautiful Queen's Garden. And such was the round and round of her life. She had everything and nothing at all, all at once.

But she'd managed anyway, mostly because the castle grounds were huge and there were corners even Snow White didn't know. Regina's little garden wasn't the thing of beautiful smells and delicate flowers that the one up at the castle was, rather it was a series of beds part in the shade but with some afternoon sun on a hillside. At first she had used it to grow vegetables and berries. A silly thing. But the idea of coming out here and eating blackberries and tomatoes and looking up at the sun and the clouds. In the first few years she could even imagine being free here. It was simple, quiet, peaceful.

As the years went on the nature of the plants changed. The fruit was still there, but one by one magical plants were added so that she did not have to rely on others to obtain what she needed for her studies. Now it was less young woman's escape to a simple place and more complicated trap for the unwary where one plant might give you a wonderful delight, while the next might kill you with the slightest touch unprotected.

She'd left the castle early that morning, mostly because she'd come so very close to strangling Snow at breakfast and as satisfying as that might be it wasn't quite the revenge she wanted. She'd smiled, made her excuses, and hiked out to her space to clear her mind. The first to suffer her mood had been weeds of course, but the longer she was away from the morning's discussion of Snow's desire to attend as many village festivals in the coming harvest as possible, she calmed down.

It never, ever, occurred to either Leopold or his daughter that while the village headmen would welcome them and put out their very best, a royal visit taxed resources that many of these villages didn't have. All you had to do was look just a little beyond the decorations to see that the party in the autumn would cost them come winter.

She wasn't sure why she cared so much, except perhaps that the thoughtlessness bothered her more than the cruelty of her own life. Or was it that the thoughtlessness to the kingdom was the cruelty of her own life writ large. Either way the only way she could stop it, for trying to point out the actual problem directly did nothing, was to work behind them. To try and arrange the visits to only the most wealthy of villages and hope that some sycophant didn't add to the itinerary. Or she could just not try at all. It's not like anyone would ever thank her. The people were still in love with a memory and would never love her.

"You have a beautiful witch's garden, little one. I don't know why I am surprised."

Regina sighed. Maleficent. Not that her heart wasn't lighter at the older woman's attentions, but this space... this place... she meant it to be hers. "You could always send a messenger. Or knock. Or something before showing up."

Regina clapped her hands together to rid them of the dirt, when she turned Maleficent actually seemed chastised. "I could. I think perhaps, I am so alone in my castle I sometimes forget you have so little privacy in yours."

"It's my husband's castle. And his kingdom."

"Oh, only temporarily." Maleficent smiled. "I have faith that it will be yours soon enough."

"And who has been taking lessons in hope lately?"

"You are a bad influence on me." Maleficent leaned down to look at a flower of one of the poisons Regina was growing. "For the king?"

"Alas no. If I want my revenge I can't go around murdering food tasters. That might even set off alarms at this clueless court." Regina watched the other witch. "You want something."

"You know what I want, Regina. But it can wait until you are ready."

"Yes, well, I know you want that. But today you actually want something." Maleficent's intentions had been clear, but she'd also been respectful of Regina's hesitation. The dragon-sorcerer understood, perhaps for the first time as anyone had in Regina's life, that she could not be rushed, or forced, or pursued. And so for the first time since Daniel she was being courted. And part of Regina wanted that to go on forever. Because what came in the bed was so much less about being loved and so much more about lust and desired. And this... this was fun for now. To be flirted with by an older more powerful woman.

And not to be forced into anything.

"It was actually your garden that I was curious about. There is an ingredient that I want but that will not grow around my fortress. I had hopes that you might be ..."

Her eyes fell on the far end of the garden. It was one lonely little plant. Struggling to grow but growing still. Regina raised an eyebrow. "It really doesn't grow well here either. The books say it needs a colder climate. Arendelle perhaps."

Maleficent shivered. "Arendelle is a bit too cold for my blood."

Regina smiled at that. Fire and all, it didn't change a cold blooded creature. Still she went over to the plant with her sheers and cut the single flower at the stem and presented it to Maleficent with a flourish and a bow. "For the most beautiful sorceress in all the land. May she always be warm."

Maleficent smiled and bowed back. "For my thoughtful Queen, may she continue to surprise an old witch like me."

"Careful, there are limits to how many times you can say things like that before I suspect you've been dipped in fairy dust." Regina warned.

Maleficent smiled. "I should teach you sometime, the wonderful things that can be done with ground up fairies."

"You mean dust."

"Oh no, I mean fairies." She kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand. "You have a beautiful garden Regina. Thank you for showing it to me."

"You showed up uninvited." Regina tried to sound grumpy but she failed miserably.

"And you still showed it to me despite my intrusion. I'll try and send a raven next time."

"I'd appreciate it." Regina hated to be surprised.

And of course the kiss wasn't a surprise nor was it hated anymore. But this time Regina initiated it and smiled as it broke. Maleficent smiled and touched her forehead to Regina's. "There are many things to appreciate about you."

Their hands let go reluctantly and Maleficent departed, off to whatever she needed the ice lily. Surely nothing good. And that made Regina smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina tossed the ruined pair of gloves in the fireplace. The garbage didn't seem right given that Miss. Swan seemed the dumpster diving sort. She hadn't expected the spray paint to get on her fingers, but at least it had been a cold night and she'd been wearing gloves. She knew that it had been petty, and far beneath the dignity of a Queen, but there had been something undeniably satisfying about writing TRAMP across Mary Margaret's car. She just wished she could see Snow cry when she discovered it.

Regina smiled at the thought and then even more. Sidney could probably catch the moment for posterity. Yes... that was exactly what she'd have him do. She casually reached for her cell phone to send the text and finished just as Emma came in.

"Henry wants to hang out with me at the station on Saturday." She looked practically pained asking permission.

Regina put down her phone, glancing to make sure the gloves had burnt themselves beyond recognition before answering. She liked watching the Sheriff squirm. "After he finishes his homework. He has a report on the rainforest to write."

Henry had, for the first time in what seemed like forever, asked her for help with it. It has been probably the best twenty minutes they'd had in months. As if he forgot she was the Evil Queen. She sometimes wondered if he'd ever really forget. Some days she imagined he would. That eventually when nothing horrible happened he'd remember she was just his mom. But she knew magic and that damn book reeked of it even in this land. She knew he'd never really forget.

"I could help him."

"You are a high school dropout Miss. Swan." Regina said dismissively.

"I got my GED."

"In prison."

"Never going to let that go are you?" Emma said with a bit more amusement than she probably wanted to show. The sheriff seemed to have been experimenting in teasing rather than insulting lately.

Undoubtedly as an extension of their little affair. _I hate you and you hate me and it's just sex_. Regina knew that wasn't the case of course. But the small bits of affection the Savior occasionally showed alternately made Regina feel something warm in side. Something she hadn't felt since... no not Daniel, but perhaps since Maleficent. "Of course not. It's not like you are going to recognize your place naturally."

"So Henry?"

"After he finishes his report he can come down to the sheriff's station for a few hours." Regina grumbled.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Regina sighed, the truth was, as much as she wanted this woman as far away from her son as possible she could never deny her little prince anything. "Really. Just... try not spend the entire time plotting a coup."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Madam Mayor."

Emma smiled and that smile and what it did to Regina made her want to throw a fireball. Or kiss her. Or both. It was confusing. The entire thing was becoming far too complicated for something that was supposed to be without complication. "Of course not. You aren't both planning Operation Whatever It's Called." Regina got up from her chair and moved around her desk to stand within a few inches of Emma. It was meant to intimidate but she found herself fixing the collar of Emma's blouse.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emma said quietly.

"That's my line." Regina smiled despite herself.

"I know." Emma smirked back.

"Do me a favor, try not to let playing with my son get in the way of finding my friend." Regina tried to sound concerned. And strangely found herself actually being concerned. Kathryn was dead, wherever Gold had buried her. The price of being a false friend. But she found herself still worried about her.

Twenty-eight years had made her go soft. If she was going to continue her plan she couldn't afford to be soft. She needed to get her revenge on Snow before the curse broke. Before the town came for her.

"I'm still looking." Emma said quietly.

"Are there any leads?"

"Nooo. No one's seen Kathryn since she slapped Mary Margret."

Regina shook her head sadly. "Perhaps Miss. Blanchard should learn not to have sex with other people's husbands."

The light went from Emma's smile and Regina was pleased to see they were back on safer ground of hating each other rather than... whatever was happening between them because of what was happening between them. "I don't think they were sleeping together." Emma said quietly.

"Oh don't be naive Sheriff. You are the one who pointed out she's a school teacher and not a nun."

Emma frowned.

"Henry is going to be over at a friend's house tonight. You could come over..."

"And play in your bed, Madam Mayor? I thought you were worried I'd chew your slippers."

It was Regina's turn to frown. "I thought perhaps I would make you dinner."

Emma laughed a little. "Remember, madam mayor, no complications. Besides... as you point out... I still have to find Kathryn Nolan."

"And whoever hurt her."

"I'd like to focus on finding her before I decide someone hurt her." Emma looked right at Regina and she knew that the other woman was already accusing her in her own mind.

"Of course. We all want Kathryn home to her family." Regina muttered.

"I can pick Henry up after he's done with his homework." Emma said changing the subject.

"No. I'd prefer he not think you two are going behind my back."

"Control freak." Emma said with a shake of the head.

"His mother." Regina corrected.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Trigger Warning for Marital Rape in this chapter_

* * *

The king had called for her this night. It was the first time in more than a year and she had begun to hope that his desires for her that way had passed. He was after all an old man. But her husband's infirmities only made it worse, as it took him longer and as his frustrations grew. Early in their farce of a marriage Regina had tried to close her eyes during the act. To will her mind elsewhere. But the King would have none of that. If she was lucky the candles would be snuffed-mostly she thought so that the King could imagine he was having sex with another woman, the dead Queen, rather than his prize-wife.

Tonight had been bad. It was always bad when his desires and his abilities did not match.

Her night gown was ripped and her arms bruised from where he held her while he tried to push his semi- flaccid member into her. But she hadn't cried. The king had forbidden her to cry in his presence years ago. On their wedding night when he had first taken what she had saved for Daniel. And she hadn't wanted to cry for herself for many years. It was far too important for her to focus on keeping her rage in check.

The king would die. But she couldn't do it this way. She couldn't kill him in a heat of passion. She knew this. She must be like Mother. Cold. Dispassionate. She knew what needed to be done and she would wait for the right pieces in place. And until that time she would have to make it through nights like this.

But either the rationality of her course nor the routine of the experience ever did anything for the pain. She had managed to make it back to her chambers without allowing anyone to see how much the king hurt her this night. She walked with her head high and her back straight as if the tears and the bruises were invisible. Just as she was.

It was not until she heard the lock click and the castle steward's key slip from the keyhole that she was able to release. Her back slid against the big wooden door and she slid to the ground holding her knees and crying as she hadn't since the day she lost Daniel for good.

The lessons and the planning would never lead to freedom. No matter how powerful her magic... the King would always call for her. He would always push himself into her. He would always own her.

"Little one?"

The voice was quiet, tentative, and it came from the darkness. She did not need to see the dragon-sorceress to know who it was. And she couldn't face Maleficent today. She couldn't let her see what the king did to her fire.

Maleficent stepped into the light and tilted her head. Regina thought she heard a gasp but she didn't look up. "Please... not tonight. I am... I don' want ..."

The tall blonde woman sat down on the floor beside her, laying her staff carefully on the ground. "Shhhh my little one. Do not be afraid. You are the strongest woman I know."

Weak is what she felt. But Maleficent always did know what to say. "I just want it over. I just... I just want to be free."

"I know. Funny isn't it. Free and left alone. That's all either of us ever wanted and the one things that everyone denies us." Maleficent stroked her long black hair, smoothing out the tangles caused by the kings grip.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Regina." The dragon woman leaned her head against her chest.

"I can't stop him."

"You'll kill him. That will stop him."

"The right time never comes..."

"Your time will come. He will be dead and the princess will be at your mercy for your revenge." Maleficent didn't try to kiss her or do anything but hold her. "Are you hurt?"

Regina hesitated.

"My stubborn little one..." Maleficent stood, and with the strength of the dragon rather than the woman she carried Regina to her bed and lay her there. With a slow wave of her hand the bruises were gone, and the pain between her legs eased. Even the rips in her night dress repaired themselves.

"I ... thank you Maleficent."

The older sorceress sat on the edge of her bed and smiled. "Sleep little one. I will watch over you and no one will hurt you tonight."

Regina smiled, and Maleficent waved a hand over her eyes and the queen fell into the first untroubled slumber she'd had in ages. And the dragon sat guard until morning to make sure no more demons, living or in dream form came for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina walked through the Miner's Day festivities holding Henry's hand and smiling her best Mayor Mills smile to the peasants... people. She could feel Henry's hand tugging at hers, not quite pulling away, but wanting to. They managed to get through an ice cream cone, and a few carnival games before Regina finally gave up and let him go off to play.

To find Emma she was sure. As much as she wanted to hold onto him forever she'd learned she couldn't stop him. The magic drew him to the Savior. It always would. She better than anyone else knew you couldn't fight magic, especially if you had none, and here, in this world, she had none. She watched his back as he ran off in the crowd. She wasn't afraid for him. No one in town was a stranger, and no one would hurt her little prince. He was a free spirit and she was proud of the fact that she'd managed to raise him to be everything that she wasn't.

Good. Kind.

Free.

The bug... Dr. Hopper came up to her to talk about something or another and while she appeared to be listening her eyes kept track of Henry moving through the crowd. She watched as Mrs. Lucas gave him a funnel cake and as one of the nuns asked him if he'd like his face painted. She didn't have to disengage from too many conversations. People didn't talk to her if they could avoid it and she mostly kept out of his sight.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" Emma's voice made Regina jump a bit. Of course she was here. Of course she was with him. It wasn't as if there was a murder investigation to run. Not that she actually wanted that crime solved, but she did want Miss. Swan to spend some time butting her head against the wall.

The phone records hadn't been enough clearly. She'd have to find a more damning clue to leave.

"She's around. Why do you care?"

"I care because..." Regina stomach got a bit tighter as Emma's voice paused and she slipped a little more into the shadow of the balloon tent she was hiding behind. "She's your mom and this was supposed to be her day with you."

Henry's eyes narrowed, "Has she threatened you again?"

Emma shook her head, "No, it's just... I just ... she was excited about spending the day with you."

"You aren't becoming friends with her are you?" Henry's words stung. Because no one would ever want to be friends with her. After all, her last friend was Kathryn and she...

"No of course not," Emma said unconvincingly.

"She's been trying to get into your head," he said confidently and even Regina had to chuckle a little at Emma's clear discomfort. Head yes... bed too... "She's trying to distract you because you're the Savior. That's what villains do, they use good people's best instincts against them."

She had to physically stop herself from marching over there and grabbing Henry's hand and taking him home. Instead, she took a deep inhale and decided to do something infinitely more productive. Mary Margaret Blanchard was in the candle booth trying to sell the nun's hideous candles, and Miss. Swan was chatting with her son. That meant she had time to do what she needed in the loft...

Regina put her hands deep in the pockets of her coat and walked away from the festival to continue destroying the pitiful little life she'd allowed Snow White to live for twenty-eight years.

* * *

Emma's kiss lingered over Regina's earlobe longer than she'd expected, and her hands rested casually on her hips. A few weeks ago this would have been a rough, battle for some kind of dominance. Neither of them were violent with each other but there had certainly been a distinct winner and a distinct looser in some of their make-out sessions.

"You let David Nolan go..."

"We're really going to do this now?" Emma said with a sigh.

Regina ran her hand along the leather of Emma's coat and it reminded her of the feeling of ...

... leather wasn't dragon skin but touch memory was a funny thing.

"When are we supposed to discuss that you won't do your job."

"There isn't the evidence to hold him." Emma disentangled herself from Regina and the mayor immediately started to straighten her clothes out of habit. Her hands brushed down her skirt, but a large part of her wanted to pull the other woman back into a kiss. She'd been dreaming about Emma more and more lately. Not always about her as the Savior.

"And if there was evidence..."

"He'd be in a cell right now," Emma said testily. "You know pushing your way into this investigation isn't going to help find Kathryn. If that's what you want."

"She's my friend and she's missing."

Emma gave her a hard look and Regina wondered what she suspected. Certainly not the truth. Only Henry knew that. Henry knew she was evil.

"Have no worries, Madam Mayor, I'll find out what happened to Kathryn."

There was something hard in Emma's eyes. Something that she remembered from long ago. Something she tried to forget had anything to do with Emma Swan.

"Of course..." Regina picked up her purse and tried not to run from the room. From the man she briefly saw in her lover's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina sat at her dressing table brushing her hair and looking into the mirror. She had told the guards not to interrupt her this evening. They thought, of course, that the Queen was in mourning for her husband murdered just the night before. They were still searching the castle grounds for the genie-assassin. In fact she had authorized them to search the kingdom to find him, knowing full well exactly where he was. The genie's new home lay face down on the table behind her. Let him stew and lay unused for now so that he would learn the price of thinking he could imprison her.

Snow White was still crying, she'd been inconsolable ever since Regina had informed her of the genie's treachery. Let her cry, Regina had thought. She wouldn't have that much more time for tears.

Regina picked up a brush, instead of calling a body servant, she began to carefully brush out her long hair, quietly reveling in the idea of her first peaceful night in ten years.

"You look at peace, little one." Maleficent's voice came before Regina could see her standing behind her in the mirror. The tall sorceress put her hands on top of Regina's and gently took the brush from her. "Word has it that the King is gone."

"Word spreads fast." Regina observed.

Maleficent smiled, "Yes, well, someone should have told Leopold that bad fortune follows those who would challenge the fates and free a genie. Word of that traveled fast." Maleficent's long gentle hands began to brush out the queen's hair. "You got your revenge."

"The first part of it." Regina agreed.

"And the genie? Your knights are searching for him."

"Trapped in a mirror through poor wish wording." Regina gestured to the hand mirror and Maleficent laughed. "You would think a genie would understand the price of his own magic. But then again genies were never the brightest of men. That's how they became genies."

"Yes," Regina smiled widely. "He got his wish."

"And you... are now a real Queen."

"Not that I ever wanted that." Regina said quietly.

"No I suppose you did not. But power gives peace."

"Does it? When was the last time someone barged their way into your castle?"

Maleficent looked thoughtful. "Three months ago. A thief. His roasted entrails are decorating the crossroads near my fortress."

Regina chuckled, "I'm sure tastefully arranged."

"Of course."

Regina bit her lower lip... "Would you stay with me tonight Maleficent?"

The sorceress frowned. "Do you feel unsafe Your Majesty." She teased a bit. She was always teasing when she called Regina that.

"No. I feel... safe. For the first time in a long time and I want to be with you." She reached her hand up and touched the other woman's. "I want to curl up in your arms and not think of Snow White for an evening."

The girl was still under her roof. Still breathing. Still awake. Still adored. And all of those things made her angry. Furious.

"Of course my little one, I would be happy to stay." Maleficent leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Or we could deal with Snow White ourselves tonight."

"No," Regina said with more firmness than she intended, and Maleficent looked confused. "I have to walk carefully with Snow. The people still love her. After her father's death, hers cannot be so immediate. I must suffer her to live a bit longer and die at someone else's hands than mine."

"Politics," the dragon said dismissively.

"My mother did teach me a few useful things."

"Your mother did you no favors."

Regina shrugged but granted the point. She looked up at Maleficent. "Can we go flying tonight?"

"We can do whatever you desire, little one."

Regina stood and turned to face the taller woman. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because you have fire like no other I've known." Maleficent answered simply, slipping her arms around Regina protectively.

"Well my fireballs are fall less pathetic than they used to be."

"I'm not talking about actual fire." Maleficent leaned down and kissed her on the lips and Regina's parted to allow her tongue access. The queen sucked gently on her lips.

"Firefly hill," she finally whispered after they broke contact.

"Hmmm?" The sorceress raised an eyebrow.

"I want to be with you for the first time on firefly hill... not in this place."

"It is your castle now, little one, not his."

Regina smiled. "It is. But that hill... that is ours."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been perhaps the best day she'd had in ages. Mary Margaret Blanchard was behind bars facing an open and shut murder case. Her true love was convinced of her guilt, and Emma Swan... Well Emma Swan was on top of her, two fingers inside her, a thumb on her clit and giving her the most powerful orgasm she'd had in...

... well Emma was a lot better at this than Graham that was for sure. They had met in the room at the Bed and Breakfast that they'd been using for these things for the better part of two months. At least when it was planned. Otherwise this sort of thing involved her desk, or the wall of her office, or that one very uncomfortable time the floor of the sheriff's station.

Emma was a talker, which Graham had never been, so it was a little strange that today involved no banter. Regina had started to tease her as she took off her dress when Emma entered but the sex had come with almost no words from the blonde. Regina knew she should be pleased with this turn of events. She'd clearly succeeded in throwing the Savior off her game, but part of her still flinched at the way Emma looked at her.

Pity, anger, hate she could have dealt with. Those were emotions she expected. But that wasn't what she saw in Emma's eyes as she looked up at her and something instinctively made Regina reach up and put a hand on her chest.

"Please stop, Emma." Regina's own voice surprised her. It was higher than normal, but not much above a whisper.

Emma did stop, removing her hand and sitting on the bed looking down at her lover. "I thought that's what you wanted, no complications."

"I do... but... Emma something is wrong." Regina sat up on her elbows.

"Of course it's wrong," Emma snapped. "I arrested my best friend for a murder I don't think she committed. For a murder..." Emma got up from the bed and started finding her clothes.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Emma, please sit back down." Regina found herself pleading and wasn't even sure where that impulse had come from.

"Is this how you imagined it would go? That I'd just keep fucking you even though I knew what you'd done?"

Regina inhaled and didn't look at Emma's eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Emma waved a finger, "No. No we aren't playing these games anymore Madam Mayor. These ... twisted as fuck games you play."

"I'm not playing games with you."

Emma gave Regina a dirty look. "You do nothing but play games. Because you are a sociopath and that's ... I don't know ... this is fun to you. You murdered your only friend so you could frame an innocent woman. What kind of monster are you!?" Emma let out in exasperation. "And what kind of fucked up person am I that I came to you tonight knowing that you murdered a woman."

"I didn't kill Kathryn." Regina said quietly. Though she didn't deny being a murderer. A distinction the savior probably wouldn't understand now but would when they hung her from her apple tree once the curse was broken.

"I'm going to prove it." Emma picked up her jacket.

"You aren't going to prove it because I didn't kill her, your friend Mary Margaret did. Now come back to bed Sheriff." Regina ordered calmly but felt the sickening panic in her stomach. She didn't want Emma to think of her like this. She ... they had had a few moments, before Kathryn had disappeared. It had been like capturing smoke but they had been blissful. She could have that. She could have that happiness and her revenge.

"You have no soul." Emma said with a shake of her head. "What did Mary Margaret ever do to you?"

"None of your business." Regina snapped, though she knew the truth was that particular question was entirely Emma's concern. "Come back to bed."

"No."

"Miss. Swan, stop throwing a temper tantrum."

Emma shook her head and looked utterly perplexed. "You really think I could get in bed with a woman I think is a murderer?"

"You were making love to a woman you think is a murderer five minutes ago."

"Yes, well, I make poor life choices. And you Regina, you are just about the worst of those I've ever made." She shook her head. "I'm going to prove you did this."

"No, you won't." Regina said with certainty.

"I'm going to prove you did this and this entire town will stop being scared of you when you are behind bars."

Regina watched her. "The caged animal is much more dangerous than the free one, Miss. Swan."

Emma shook her head, "I think I'd prefer it if you were Henry's Evil Queen. She seems a lot less mentally unhinged than you are."

"That book isn't real." Regina said a bit testily.

"But you are really nuts." Emma picked up Regina's dress and threw it at her. "Get dressed Madam Mayor, we're done here."

Regina sat in the bed for a long time after Emma slammed the door before she could manage to compose herself enough to dress. She reapplied her makeup and tried to make her hair look less like Emma's hands had been mingling in it. She walked down the stairs, past Mrs. Lucas who looked away from her but whom she knew was still following her with her eyes as she walked down the path back towards main street.

She should go home. Henry would... well he wouldn't be home in a few hour. He'd be with Emma because he didn't rush home anymore after school. She looked over at the boarded up library with a pang of regret and an utterly foolish idea that was also impossible.

Not without magic or someone else to operate the lift controls.

Still she dug through her purse and found the library keys, entering the dusty neglected space. She walked over to the panel that hid the elevator and the path to the bowls of Storybrooke. She slid down the wall and held her knees.

"You were right, Maleficent. About the hole. I can't fill it... and every time I try everything turns to dust."

Regina cried for a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12

The visits from Maleficent became fewer and fewer over the years as Regina became less and less interested in anything other than Snow White. As Maleficent's world had expanded because of the Queen, Regina's had continued to shrink down to that of her own twisted mind. Regina was sitting at her dressing table, the curse scroll in her hand. She'd been staring at it for hours, feeling the raw, dark magic coming from it.

"Hello, little one." Maleficent said with a bit of sadness from behind. The diminutive no longer fit, like so many things about the Regina she had fallen in love with no longer fit this raging powerful sorceress.

Regina set the scroll down and smiled, turning to look at her old friend. "Maleficent, this is an unexpected surprise." She stood and walked to her, sweeping her gown behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your dress smells of fish. Do I even want to know?"

"Yes, well, the Queen of the Seas can't keep her tentacles clean."

"Ursula is no more a queen than Snow White."

"I'll let you have that argument with her sometime." Maleficent chuckled, having never been that interested in royal dynamics. "You've got a new curse I see."

Regina smiled, "You are not a subtle woman, Maleficent... you want it."

"I am a collector of magical objects and that one is ... rare."

"Powerful you mean." Regina corrected.

"Both." Maleficent nodded. "A bit... overkill for your needs don't you think Regina." Maleficent moved around her.

"Snow is apparently better protected by fate than your sleeping beauty." Regina spat out bitterly.

"You could just kill her," the dragon sorceress observed.

"What do you think I've been doing with my Black Knights."

"I'm not really sure, as you could have killed her without using your knights. So the answer is you want something other than to kill her." Maleficent nodded to the curse scroll. "Is that your revenge?"

Regina turned away. "Perhaps... but ... it's also someone else's game. And it lacks something I want from Snow White."

Maleficent continued to watch her back, "I want her to admit that I won."

The sorceress laughed, "That might be more than even magic can achieve."

Regina shook her head, "I want her to exist forever knowing that I won. That I have everything she ever wanted."

Maleficent ventured, "A sleeping curse would do that."

"A sleeping curse is your answer for everything, Maleficent." Regina smiled but shook her head. "It ... isn't quite what I want. To just walk up to her and prick her finger or trick her."

Maleficent smiled, and circled around the Queen, "Ah, it sounds like you need an Apple."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is that a joke?"

"I know you love them, but no it is not a joke." Maleficent held out her hand and in a puff of black smoke a shiny red apple appeared. "It is a variant on the sleeping curse that requires that the victim bite it willingly. It would be harder of course, than a simple finger prick, but you are a woman of elaborate tastes. You can make Snow White curse herself to the eternal realm."

Regina's eyes were already fixating on the fruit. "What do you want for it?"

"The Dark Curse. It won't give you want you want and you know as well as I that he does not care about y our revenge."

Regina's eyes sparkled but she didn't acknowledge who he was. One did not need to name the Dark One. With a quick motion she snatched the apple for Maleficent's hand, "Deal."

The sorceress smiled and collected the curse scroll from the table. "Always a pleasure Regina." She walked a few steps away from her old friend and one time lover, "Would you like to go somewhere tonight, Regina?"

Regina through, did not hear her question. Nights of freedom flying on the back of a dragon were past. Her eyes were instead fixed on the apple in her hand. On the revenge of her imagination.

Maleficent offered a sad smile. "Goodbye, little one."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This is the last chapter of this fic. While the rest of the Emma chapters are set between 1.08 and 1.16, this one occurs after the events of 2.17 and leads directly into the events of my story _A Moment Deferred_ where the fallout of this relationship is explored._

* * *

Regina was sitting in the dark, a glass of scotch in one hand, and her other alternately lighting a small fireball and snuffing it out. It had been hours since she'd kicked Snow White off her porch. Hours since she'd seen the darkness in her rival's heart. She should be happy. She had smiled and laughed and done all the appropriate villains things... but the truth was her heart ached when she saw the darkness.

Once it starts there is no stopping it. No slowing it. No backing away until it consumes you. Part of Regina didn't want that for Snow. And the rest of her wondered where that part came from.

The sound of the door knocker echoed through the empty house and Regina debated not answering it. After all, it wasn't going to be Henry and he was the only person in all the realms she really cared to see.

Not true.

He was the only person in all the realms she'd admit to wanting to see. Still she snuffed out the flame, and put down her glass of scotch and walked to the door, schooling her features before she opened it.

"Sheriff."

"Regina." Emma said quietly. The two women stared at each other for a long moment in silence. "Can I come in?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

Emma blinked. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I keep asking you that because it's a logical question."

"In what world is that a logical question?" Emma asked perhaps louder than she intended.

"The world in which I nearly killed your mother today." Twice. Regina added to herself. "Would you like a drink."

"I shouldn't." Emma answered.

"Of course you shouldn't. But you shouldn't be here. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes." Emma leaned against the door frame of the study while Regina fixed the drink. "I called you a bad person today."

"I've been called worse. After all... I am a bad person." Regina handed Emma her glass and retrieved her own.

"I shouldn't have said it in front of Henry."

Regina looked at her, "No you shouldn't have." She moved to sit down and let Emma do whatever Emma would do. "Why did you?"

"You were trying to kill my mother."

"That's the kind of relationship Snow and I have."

"You didn't." Emma said tilting her head. "Kill her."

"The great Charming observational powers." Regina said quietly.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Emma asked with frustration. "We could be friends. I'd like to be friends."

"You rather made your feelings for me clear a year ago." That day at Granny's when she'd broken it off.

"Yes, well, I thought you had murdered Kathryn." Emma said as she finally sat down.

"To be fair... I thought I had murdered Kathryn."

Emma shook her head, "Not helping."

"Helping what? Make it easy for you to forget what I am Emma? Make your attraction for me easy?"

"No, you aren't helping make it easy for me to walk away from you."

"You've already done that once." Regina said quietly.

"You were too focused on your revenge against my mother to care."

Regina chuckled. "Not the first time I let go of someone because of that."

Emma raised an eyebrow but didn't ask for clarification. They were quiet again for a long time, the two women as they drank their scotch. Finally Emma broke the silence again, "Henry said magic makes good people do bad things."

"He's right. It can. And you are right. It can make bad people do them as well."

"What about my magic?" She asked quietly.

Regina smiled a little, but it wasn't a mocking smile, but rather a wistful one. "Why not ask the fairies... or Rumple."

"Because I'm asking you. I know when you are lying."

Regina finished her glass of scotch and took a long time to answer. "It's not the magic that makes you do bad things. It's... it's the emotion that fuels the magic. Henry, your parents, the entire town thinks my problem is magic."

Emma tilted her head, "And what do you think?"

Regina smiled briefly and shook her head, "My problem is that I let the light slip from my life trying to grasp the darkness. I let love fade so that I could have my revenge. And now... "

She gestured around the empty house, "And now all there is, is darkness."

"That's more self aware than I expected from a woman who went on a rage filled revenge quest today." Emma observed.

"Maybe I saw something that reminded me about how it all started." Regina put her glass down. "Why did you come here today?"

"I wanted to thank you."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "For not killing your mother? She's going to destroy herself on the path she's on."

Emma gave her a dirty look for that comment, but shook her head, "For choosing Henry over anger."

Regina smiled just a little. "It's too bad I couldn't choose you over anger a year ago."

Emma shook her head, "I'm not sure that was possible. What we had was all about anger."

Regina nodded, but knew differently. "You should go home, Miss. Swan. Your family will be worried."

Emma put her glass down and nodded. "Good night, Regina."


End file.
